That's Alright, Sunshine!
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Naruto itu polisi tempramen yang CEROBOH. Sasuke itu pembersih kaca yang MENYEBALKAN. Naruto BENCI Sasuke. Ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain. Dia itu polisi gila!/Dia itu kriminal!/Oh! Tetangga sialan!/Dia memang kriminal!/SASUNARU. Mind to Review!


**That's alright, Sunshine!**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ ( di awal sih nggak gitu berasa, tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan mulai T+)

Pair: SasukexNaruto

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: BL, Typos, I don't know, but I'm sure you have know the warning from the other fic. Ya, just like that.

**That's alright, Sunshine!**

"Nama...?"

"Hn."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tanya namaku?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan kau? Sejak dua jam yang lalu aku terus menanyakan namamu dan kau hanya mengggumam tak jelas. Apa itu "Hn"? kau cukup menjawab siapa namamu dan aku bisa segera memproses kasusmu."

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku pelakunya."

"Lalu siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang berada di sana saat kejadian itu. Dia juga meneriakimu"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, bodoh."

"Mengatai seorang polisi adalah pencemaran nama baik. Kriminal."

"Bagaimana aku bisa dikatakan pelaku penodongan nenek itu jika aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Lagipula nenek-nenek itu tidak mempermasalahkan aku. Dan faktanya dia pikun"

"Apa peduliku? Aku menjalankan tugasku agar kriminal sepertimu tak berkeliaran."

"Hn."

"Sudahlah Naruto, penjarakan saja kriminal itu. Dia tak akan mengaku walaupun mulutmu berbusa."

Naruto menghela napas kasar sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Memilih memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang kemudian menghentakkannya di atas meja. Kesal.

Tik...tok...tik...tok...

Ruangan introgasi itu hening. Hanya detak jarum jam dan sesekali helaan napas dari sang petugas berambut pirang nyentrik yang bosan. Bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven yang mengerling bosan terkadang memicing.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Kau bisa membuatku dipecat jika terus menerus menahanku di tempat ini. Aku akan menuntutmu jika sampai itu terjadi."

"Dan aku akan memenjarakan kriminal sepertimu lebih dulu. Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! Puas? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Sudah lebih dua jam kau menahanku dengan tuduhan tak jelas itu, bodoh."

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh atau ku setrum kau!"

"Tch!"

"Umur?"

"Dua puluh enam."

"Ternyata kau hanya beda dua tahun dariku. Masih muda sudah menjadi penodong. Status?"

"Lajang."

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Haloooo tuan!

Dia sudah berada dalam ruangan Sembilan meter persegi ini selama dua jam. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Kedua tangan diborgol. Ini penghinaan. Polisi pirang ini gila! Pikirnya.

Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi, Uchiha?

Ceritanya panjang.

Dia hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat seorang nenek ketakutan. Waktu itu saat jam makan siang sekitar setengah satu, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya. Ketika melewati belokan kedua, ia melihat seorang nenek-nenek tengah ketakutan dan berteriak-teriak. Ketika Sasuke coba mendekat, ia malah dibuat kalang kabut begitu nenek-nenek itu berteriak semakin kencang dan histeris.

Tenang nek, dia tidak berminat memperkosamu.

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia diseret oleh polisi pirang—gila—yang mengaku seorang inspektur. Dan menuduhnya melakukan penodongan terhadap nenek-nenek berpakaian menor itu. Terang saja ia ditodong, siapa yang tidak meneteskan liur jika musim dingin begini melihat nenek-nenek bau tanah berjalan sendirian dengan dandanan mencolok plus perhiasan yang beratnya—alamaaaakkk—mungkin sekitar satu kilo. Yang ini agak berlebihan. Lupakan.

Bukan itu masalahnya. Adalah ketika Sasuke diseret oleh polisi nyentrik itu. Polisi berisik yang terus menerus meneriakinya kriminal. Negara macam apa ini yang mempekerjakan seorang polisi gila macam dia. Dia juga sangat tempramen.

Lebih lama di sini Sasuke bisa ikut-ikutan gila.

Oh, berapa banyak kata 'gila' yang dia ucapkan tadi?

"Alamat?" Naruto mulai menulis di atas kertas kosong yang sejak dua jam lalu masih kosong. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicara di hadapannya, Naruto menghentakkan pulpennya lagi. Kali ini ia memelototi Sasuke seolah berkata-katakan-alamatmu-atau-kubuat-kau-membusuk-di-penjara-pusat-KRIMINAL!

Ya Ampun.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan alamatku?"

"Hanya jika kau melakukan kejahatan lagi, aku akan dengan mudah mencidukmu, kriminal."

"Hanya jika kau melepaskanku, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan polisi gila. Oh siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat nama itu sebelum kau menodong nenek-nenek lagi. Dan jangan sebut aku gila."

"Polisi bodoh. Negara macam apa ini, bisa-bisanya mempekerjakan polisi bodoh seperti—"

TAK...!

Ujung tongkat Naruto mendarat di puncak kepala Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu meringis.

"Aku ini inspektur, sebentar lagi akan dipromosikan. Berani menghinaku kupastikan kau mendekam di sini berbulan-bulan. Kriminal."

"Promosi? Aku tak yakin akan ada yang mempromosikanmu." Cibir Sasuke sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Kau!" Naruto memekik. Ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan ujung tongkatnya.

'**Uh! Kalau bukan karena prosedur introgasi yang mengharuskan polisi memperlakukan tahanan dengan baik, sudah ku cungkil mata hitam itu. Apa-apaan dia? Berani menatapku dengan tatapan setajam itu. Siapa yang penjahat di sini?!'** umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya.

Haha—

Penjahat yang tampan. Tunggu! Dia bilang apa? Tampan?! Dia pasti sudah sangat lelah atau sangat frustasi menghadapi kelakuan kriminal gadungan tak jelas ini. Atau mungkin dia butuh kaca mata.

Dia lebih tampan dari kriminal gadungan itu. Lihat saja kriminal itu, rambutnya hitam—mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat bebek—dan iris matanya juga hitam. Kulitnya putih. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan terlihat keren jika tersenyum. Tatapan matanya juga tajam.

Tampan kok.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang pose berpikir. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Tak menghiraukan jika sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum geli. Lucu.

"Huh. Baiklah, karena bukti kurang mendukung kau untuk ku tahan, kau kulepaskan dengan syarat setiap empat kali duapuluh empat jam kau harus lapor. Selama dua bulan. Jika kau absen satu kali saja, aku akan langsung mencidukmu. Dan tulis alamatmu di sini agar aku mudah menangkap kriminal gadungan sepertimu."

"Baiklah. Lepaskan borgol ini."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke kemudian membuka borgol itu.

Setelah borgol itu terbuka meskipun sedikit sulit, Sasuke menuliskan alamatnya di kolom yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu.

"Pantat bebek." Gumam Naruto saat membereskan kertas-kertasnya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Naruto yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Hn. Polisi bodoh."

Dan sebuah lemparan pulpen tepat mengenai puncak kepala bebek itu.

"Mengatai seorang polisi sama saja melanggar hukum. Cepat pergi atau ku penjarakan kau! Pantat bebek."

"Kau cerewet seperti anak gadis!"

Dan kembali kini topi yang dikenakan Naruto mendarat di puncak kepala Sasuke.

"YA! Aku bukan anak gadis! Aish! Pergi atau kuhitung sampai tiga jika kau tak pergi aku akan memborgolmu lagi!" teriak Naruto histeris. Ada asap imajiner yang terus menerus mengepul dari puncak kepalanya sejak dua jam yang lalu dan semakin menjadi saat ini. Sedangkan yang menjadi tersangka hanya menyeringai kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Polisi pirang yang menarik." Bisiknya setelah menoleh ke arah pintu di belakangnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Empat hari sekali? Terlalu lama."

o—o

"Hei Inspektur! Kau melepaskan penodong itu?" Tanya seorang petugas berambut nanas yang duduk di balik meja komputer. Petugas itu tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer yang ia pandangi. Namun terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat malas mengerjakan tugas di hadapannya.

Naruto tak lantas menyahut. Ia memilih mengamati ruangan kantor polisi itu sejenak. Hanya ada si nanas yang tenggelam dalam laporan bulanan yang membosankan dan seorang petugas yang melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menghela napas kemudian melepas topinya.

Rambut pirang jabrik itu tergerai. Sebagian ada yang terjatuh di dahinya karena suhu ruangan introgasi yang melebihi microwave di rumahnya. Ditambah kriminal yang keras kepala itu.

Haaahhh...

"Dia kriminal yang menyebalkan. Berani sekali mengataiku bodoh, Shikamaru."

"Bukan itu yang ku tanyakan Inspektur Naruto.."

"Aku mewajibkannya lapor empat hari sekali. Aku tak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menahannya. Tenang, aku sudah mengantongi nama dan alamatnya." Jawab Naruto kemudian menenggak minumannya dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman setelah sebelumnya memasukkan berkas-berkasnya di dalam map.

"Bukankah seragam yang dia kenakan itu seragam pegawai Sharingan Corp?" gumam Shikamaru sembari menekan-nekan keyboardnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sedikit penasaran, Naruto menarik kursinya mendekati Shikamaru yang sepertinya tak merespon.

"Ya Tuhan. Berapa lama kau bekerja di sini? Sharingan Corp hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari kantor polisi Konoha, Inspektur Naruto yang baik hati."

"Apa pentingnya?"

"Ku pikir dia akan lebih sering datang melebihi waktu yang kau berikan."

"Ya, kalau dia menodong nenek-nenek lagi." Kali ini Naruto menarik kursinya kembali ke balik meja kerjanya.

"Bukan, Inspektur. Aku melihat dia tersenyum saat melewati pintu keluar kantor."

"Itu karena aku membebaskannya, Shika."

"Senyuman seorang penjahat yang baru dibebaskan dengan senyuman pemuda tadi itu berbeda, Inspektur."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pengamat senyum, Shika?"

"Hanya kebetulan saja setelah melihatmu melemparinya dengan benda-benda aneh. Apa itu tadi?"

"Pulpen dan topi."

"Ya, mungkin dia akan lebih sering datang. Dan perlu kau tahu, seingatku kau tak pernah melepas topi kerjamu di hadapan penjahat manapun, kelas apapun, Inspektur."

"Apa peduliku? Ya! Kenapa topi ini ku lepas?" teriak heboh Naruto bersama topinya yang ia banting-banting di atas meja.

"Entahlah. Siapa namanya?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Selamat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu Inspektur yang akan dipromosikan."

Naruto memutar kursinya kembali menghadap meja. Ia terdiam sejenak sembari meneliti kolom isian yang diisi alamat oleh Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, ternyata si kriminal itu tetanggaku."

Hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil oleh pemuda nanas di sampingnya dan dengusan di bibir Naruto.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Untuk sebuah promosi.

o—o

Sasuke kembali mengusapkan kain lap kacanya. Terkadang ia tersenyum tipis jika pengawasnya melewati tempat kerjanya dan sesekali menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat amukan besar setelah terlambat dua jam makan siang dan ada laporan bahwa ia menodong seorang nenek-nenek di jalan. Memalukan.

"Kerjakan yang benar atau ku pecat kau!" bentak pengawas bertubuh besar yang—entah mengapa—sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar di tempatnya bekerja.

"Baik."

Hah! Dasar polisi cerewet menyebalkan. Bodoh pula.

Kenapa ia malah memikirkan polisi pirang nyentrik itu 'sih?

Hn. Kuning. Manis.

o—o

Udara malam semakin dingin. Naruto merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan menerobos jalanan yang sepi. Ia tak mendapat giliran piket. Jadi ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya—karena biasanya ia akan tinggal di kantor sekalipun bukan jadwal piket. Memberi contoh baik, atau mencari simpati agar segera dipromosikan? Entahlah. Tanya pada dia sendiri.

Napasnya mengepul. Semakin dingin dan ia berharap segera dapat bergumul di dalam selimutnya yang super hangat. Atau menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen instant.

SIIIIING...!

"**Oh ramen instantku! Habis!"** pekiknya dalam hati sembari menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia menggeram. Bagaimana bisa benda sepenting itu habis dari lemari persediaan makanannya. Ramen habis sama dengan kiamat.

Hidup adalah ramen, ramen adalah hidup.

"Uh! Aku harus memutar untuk membeli beberapa ramen. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Haaah, dingin sekali."

Naruto membalik tubuhnya kemudian berjalan terhuyung menuruni jalan yang tadinya menanjak sehingga ia harus menjaga tubuhnya agar tak terjungkal. Akan sangat tidak keren jika polisi—Inspektur—segarang dia menggelinding dengan tidak elitnya.

Sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan terkadang meniupnya, Naruto berjalan santai menuju minimarket ujung jalan. Langganan. Dan penjaga akan hafal berapa jumlah ramen yang ia minta. Ia tak perlu berjalan ke rak mie instant. Cukup datang, berdehem, menunjuk rak ramen dan dua puluh bungkus sudah dapat ia bawa pulang. Inspektur!

Naruto melongok-longok melihat penjaga meja kasir bukan orang yang biasanya. Mungkin pegawai baru. atau malah yang lama telah dipecat?!

Oh tidak! Ia harus menemui manager minimarket itu agar kembali mempekerjakan pelayan berbadan gemuk tukang makan yang kemarin. Mungkin bersama sedikit ancaman. Kenapa kau seheboh itu, Naruto?

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" sapa penjaga itu sopan setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Penjaga ini terlalu sopan. Bahkan penjaga yang biasanya akan meneriakinya dan menawari—dan terkadang melemparinya dengan—sebungkus keripik kentang yang jelas-jelas akan ditolak oleh Naruto. Penuh bahan pengawet dan penyedap. Tidak sehat. Seorang polisi tidak boleh sakit.

Apa dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ramen juga demikian?

Yang itu pengecualian. Dan jangan berharap kau bisa mengatai bahwa ramen itu makanan tak sehat tanpa kepalamu yang benjol akibat pukulan tongkat milik Naruto.

"Di mana penjaga meja kasir yang biasanya?"

"Oh, dia sedang sakit. Jadi saya menggantikannya untuk sementara." Jawab penjaga itu dengan begitu sopan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kesimpulannya, ia tak perlu mengancam manager minimarket untuk tak memecat pegawai tambun itu. Dan ia juga tak mau repot-repot menjenguk. Toh namanya pun ia tak tahu. Lupakan.

"Begitu. Aku ingin dua puluh cup ramen instant."

Pelayan itu menunjuk rak beberapa blok dari Naruto berdiri dengan tangan kanannya. "Silahkan anda ambil di rak dua blok dari anda berdiri. Anda bisa memilih beberapa rasa yang anda sukai."

Naruto berkerut. "Biasanya penjaga kasir mengambilkanku."

"Tapi saya tidak di ijinkan meninggalkan meja kasir tuan."

"Ya! Hanya sebentar. Aku malas. Tadi aku hampir terkena hipotermia." Bujuk Naruto.

"Tapi saya tidak di ijinkan tuan. Anda bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ucap pelayan itu kembali menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

"Aish! YA! Sebentar saja!"

"Maaf tuan."

"Aish!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Ia terus mendumel tak jelas sembari mengambil beberapa cup ramen.

"Selain bodoh, tempramen kau juga tipe pemalas. Menggelikan."

Ctak..!

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh petah-patah pada sumber suara.

Ah! Kriminal itu lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Tch! Malas berurusan denganmu. Sedang apa kau di sini? Mau mencuri lagi?" tuding Naruto setelah meletakkan ramennya dalam keranjang. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, bodoh. Kau lupa alamatku di sekitar sini. Sah-sah saja jika aku ingin berbelanja kebutuhanku. Bodoh."

Naruto mencibir, matanya memicing. "Katakan saja kau ingin mencuri. Kasir! Orang ini mau—hmmpph!"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, bodoh! Aku masih punya harga diri dan tidak akan mencuri. Sekecil apapun gajiku, aku tak akan mencuri!" bentak Sasuke setelah melepas bungkamannya.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Ia merunduk kemudian mengangkat keranjangnya. Belum sempat ia melangkah, tangan Sasuke lebih dulu mencekalnya.

GREP...!

Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap intens mata Sasuke.

'**Matanya! Ya Tuhan matanya! Tajam sekali! kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?!' **teriak histeris Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berkedip dan memilih menyelami iris biru Naruto. Keduanya diam, sesaat kemudian Naruto menghentakkan tangannya.

"Tch! Pantat bebek!"

Sasuke kembali mencekal tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku pantat beb—"

BRAAAKKK...!

BRUUAAAKK...!

TRRAAAKK...!

Kau bisa tebak apa yang terjadi? Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, Naruto menghentakkan badannya terlalu keras. Mengingat jarak antar rak yang hanya muat dua orang, sehingga ketika Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia justru menabrak rak. Satu rak roboh.

Untuk kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris dari penjaga meja kasir yang tadi sedang mengantuk.

"Tuaaaannnn...! apa yang kalian lakukan?! Saya harap kalian mau bertanggung jawab!" pekik penjaga itu sembari menujuk rak yang roboh dan menatap horor Naruto dan Sasuke yang posisinya saling bertindihan dengan Naruto berada di atas.

Bertindihan.

Ya, karena mencoba agar Naruto tidak tertimpa rak, justru Sasuke ikut kehilangan keseimbangannya dan turut menimpa rak. Dan Naruto terjatuh di atasnya. Posisi yang mencurigakan. Batin penjaga kasir itu—mungkin.

Naruto yang—secara tidak sadar—menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke justru merasa aneh karena ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Seharusnya jika tertimpa rak paling tidak ia akan meringis atau apalah. Tapi tidak.

Membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tak melotot begitu menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Menyingkir dari bawahku, pantat bebek!" pekik Naruto.

"Hn. Bodoh. Kau yang menyingkir dari atasku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyingkir jika kau masih menindihku?!"

Sedangkan penjaga malang itu sudah heboh dengan barang-barangnya yang berantakan, dua mahluk itu masih berdebat tentang siapa yang harus menyingkir lebih dulu.

"Menyingkir pantat bebek!"

"Polisi bodoh! Kau yang menyingkir!"

Sepertinya perlu ada wasit.

Satu pak popok bayi mendarat di atas kepala Naruto membuatnya menunduk dan kepalanya berbenturan dengan kepala Sasuke.

Jduak...!

"Aw/aw...!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar?! Segara bangun dan bereskan kekacauan yang sudah kalian buat!" pekik pelayan itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ya/Ya...!"

Kerja bakti di malam yang dingin tak masalah 'kan?

o—o

"Berhenti mengikutiku pantat bebek!"

"Sasuke! Namaku Sasuke! Polisi bodoh!"

"Naruto! NA-RU-TO! Namaku Naruto! Bukan polisi bodoh!" teriak Naruto yang mulai frustasi.

Kau mungkin akan berteriak frustasi ketika kau pulang dan di belakangmu mengekor seorang pemuda—tampan—yang terus menerus mengataimu polisi bodoh. Apa dia lupa berurusan dengan siapa?

"Kau lupa aku tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aduh, dingin sekali. lelah." Keluh Naruto sembari memainkan tas plastik berisi ramen yang ia jinjing.

"Duduklah. Kau akan pingsan jika memaksakan diri."

Naruto membalik badannya cepat. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Selain bodoh kau juga tak tahu terimakasih. Duduklah."

"Di pinggir jalan?"

"Kenapa? Tak masalah."

"Ya..ya..ya."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya sembarangan kemudian di ikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan.

"Berapa lama kau jadi polisi?"

"Tiga tahun." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau termasuk berbakat, tiga tahun sudah menjadi inspektur."

"Itu karena aku bekerja keras. Kau sendiri? Kau bekerja di Sharingan Corp, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. "Aku bekerja sebagai pembersih kaca di sana."

"Mana mungkin?! Tampangmu bukan tampang pembersih kaca."

"Kenapa? Aku tampan?"

Ya Tuhan, betapa percaya dirinya mahluk ini.

"Mimpi."

"Aku memang bekerja sebagai pembersih kaca. Kau tak percaya? Kau bisa tanyakan pada pengawasku."

"Aku tak mau repot-repot. Sudah malam. Aku lapar dan aku harus pulang. Jangan lupa setiap empat hari kau harus melapor." Ucap Naruto seraya bengkit dan merapikan mantelnya di ikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk sikap hormat, membuat Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Siap, sampai jumpa Inspektur bodoh!"

Hampir. Hampir saja Naruto memuji sikap Sasuke jika saja kata terakhir tak muncul.

"YA! Kriminal! Pergi kau yang jauh!" pekik Naruto sembari berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum geli di belakangnya.

"Menarik. Pemuda yang unik. Dia manis ketika marah." Bisiknya. Kemudian tersenyum dan berbelok.

o—o

Sasuke baru saja melepas mantelnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk terdengar dari ponsel yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya setalah menempelkan ponsel layar sentuh itu di telinga kanannya.

"Kau di mana?" suara perempuan yang begitu halus terdengar dari jauh sana.

"Aku ada di tempat Kabuto." Jawab Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di antara tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi.

"Kau tak pulang? Tadi Hikari mencarimu."

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk."

"Sudah. Tak masalah 'kan jika Hikari mencari pamannya? Kau sudah jarang berkunjung."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kemudian menggumam.

"Ada hal lain? Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, Sakura."

"Aku baru saja akan tidur, tadi Hikari memintaku menemaninya."

"Segeralah tidur." Ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa ekspresi. Toh ia juga ingin segera tidur.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu besok. Bisakah?"

"Akan ku usahakan."

Tak lama kemudian telepon itu ditutup. Meninggalkan wanita jauh di sana yang menghela napas maklum sekaligus lelah.

"Aku tak ingin kau menghilang." Bisiknya pada layar ponsel yang terpampang gambar Sasuke bersama seorang anak perempuan di gendongannya yang tengah tersenyum.

o—o

"Ku dengar kau berurusan dengan polisi? Apa berita itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda seraya duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak anggun dengan gaun one piece berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi warna putih. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa menambah kesan elegant dan berkelas.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil yang membuatku harus berurusan dengan polisi."

Sakura tersenyum lega. "Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke telah lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Dilihatnya Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya sembari menggenggam sapu tangan bersih. Kemudian sapu tangan itu ia sodorkan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak suka melihatmu kotor." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menerima uluran sapu tangan itu dan memasukkan dalam seragam kerjanya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ketika Sasuke sudah lenyap di balik pintu, Sakura menggumam lirih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

o—o

**To be continued...**

My cuap-cuaps:

Membosankan? Saya publish ulang dan beberapa saya edit. Publish-an yang kemarin itu mengerikan. Jangan berfikir untuk menemukan fic itu lagi. Semoga tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Sasuke belum berkeluarga kok.

Ini Sasunaru, bukan Narusasu. Saya tidak tahu entah mengapa pairnya bisa kebalik kayak gitu. Saya kesal.

Mudah saja, beri review, jika anda rasa ini membosankan, saya akan menghapusnya.

Oh iya, saya masih membuka quiz lho ya. Siapa yang bisa menebak zodiac saya dengan benar, bisa request fic rate apa aja. Pair apa aja [fandom Naruto loh tapi.] genre apa aja. Oke?

Chao!


End file.
